


Child of the Prophecy

by yeolliebooismine13



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom!Lu Han, Brainwashing, Childhood Trauma, Evil King, M/M, Magic, Manipulative!Kyuhyun, No underage stuff though, OOCness, Possible smut, Prophecy, Psychotic King, Slight multiple personality disorder, Soulmates, Top!Lay, Unicorns, Violence, Young Lu Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolliebooismine13/pseuds/yeolliebooismine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a naturally peaceful land comes under the grasp of an evil king, what can one young man do to fulfill the prophecy from an ancient war, and how can a unicorn determine the fate of the world?</p>
<p>Cross posted on AFF.</p>
<p>I do not own any members of their assorted K-pop bands. This story contains mature content such as violence and sexual situations and should not be viewed by those under the age of 18. I am not responsible for any potential distress this story may cause, and if you are sensitive to violence, gore, sexual situations, or any other content that warrants an M rating, then please turn back now. Do not plagiarize or post on any other site without my explicit permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into an mpreg. Let me know what you think of this idea.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The land of Sas Main was a peaceful kingdom. Being too small and weak for the larger countries to quarrel over or to even take notice of, it was left alone to prosper within its borders. Because of this prosperity, magic abounded in all of its forms, from controllable powers, to innate powers, to prophecies, and even magical creatures. For some reason, magic seemed to have a property similar to homeostasis. That is, it would travel from areas of high magic use (such as warring countries) to areas of low magic use (like peaceful countries similar to Sas Main). While magic could be volatile and dangerous, the overwhelming calm within Sas Main seemed to placate the magic, thus making it safe to interact with, though the magical creatures still tended to be elusive and easily spooked. There was one, however who did not appreciate the peace that abounded in Sas Main, and this main was none other than Sas Main’s own king.  
The King of Sas Main, Kyuhyun the Just, was not as his name suggested, for he loved war and dissension. Despite his efforts to bring war to his people, he was somehow thwarted at every turn. It seemed that the land itself was imbued with peace, and prevented any evil from taking place within it. This, of course, frustrated the King to no end, and he eventually came to the conclusion that he would need a magic powerful enough to overwrite the protective magic of the land. He would need a unicorn’s horn and a means to get it as well. Fortunately for him, but unfortunately for the kingdom, that means was about to be born.  
...  
Within the land of Sas Main, there was a small village, although all villages in the land were small. Within this village, whose name is not important, lived a happily married couple expecting their first child. The wife was large with the baby and was in her last month. She was preparing clothes for her future son or daughter one day when she heard a knock at the door. Lifting her large girth from her chair, she hurried to the door as fast as her swollen feet would allow her. When she reached her destination, she pulled open the door, an action she would come to regret for the rest of her life. Before her stood an unknown, elderly woman, tall and regal, with an air of importance and gravity about her. The woman appeared to be in her seventies, with beautiful white hair that reached the bottom of her shoulder blades and intensely pale blue eyes. While it was obvious that she was older, hardly a wrinkle adorned her face and her back was straight and sturdy, two surprising features for one of her advanced years. The young wife withdrew from the door in her surprise at seeing a stranger standing before her.  
“Won’t…Won’t you come in ma’am,” the younger woman invited. After all, it was more than rude to ignore a visitor, let alone not invite them in for tea. The older just nodded her head slightly and brushed past the wife, immediately heading for the nearest chair and settling her large stature into it as if she was the hostess and not the guest. The wife continued to stare in shock for a few more moments before gathering her wits and bustling about the room, preparing drinks and a light snack. As she set the tray laden with the items in front of the woman, she felt a hand come to rest upon her large stomach.  
“Ah, so it is you.”  
“Ex-excuse me?” The young woman stuttered out in shock as she pulled away from the older woman’s hand as quickly as her advanced pregnancy would allow. Her fear of the woman sitting in front of her began to grow exponentially as those piercing blue eyes stared into her own.  
“Why do you recoil blessed one? I am only determining the truth of the prophecy.” The old woman stated calmly, as if she had only sneezed, rather than laid her hands upon a complete stranger. She shifted slightly in her chair and motioned for the pregnant woman to sit down as well. The young wife obliged, afraid of incurring the elder’s wrath if she did not comply. She was slightly shaking now, but tried to hide her fear as best as possible, and irrational thought that the elderly woman could smell it flitting through her mind. Once she had settled herself, the older began to speak.  
“By your reaction, I am guessing you have no idea as to what I am speaking of. A shame, that is, for now I will have to start from the beginning. I suggest that you make yourself as comfortable as possible, for this tale is an important one, not to be made light of. Now, where should I start? Ah, yes, I assume that I should start with the war. Yes, yes, that seems a good place. Now then, I shall begin.”  
... “Many ages ago, before any country that now exists came into being, a terrible war raged through many lands. All peoples and creatures battled for power and wealth, although none who gained it kept it for long, but such is the way of the world, both then and now. Because of the war, death abounded, hatred consumed the hearts of many, and any hope of a peaceful future was slowly dying.  
“Now among those kingdoms that were involved in the war, there were some who existed to bring about peace. They banded together their powers and, sacrificing their own lives, created the Peacemaker, a man so powerful in his magic and strength that he could accomplish peace within the lands. He set out into the lands to defeat all those who would seek to further their own greed. After a few months, the world was once again peaceful, but the land was stained with the blood of both the innocent and evil, and plants and animals alike refused to thrive. Many were left starving and poor until slowly, they began to die off.  
“The Peacemaker, seeing the distress of the people, made a desperate decision. He called together all of the leaders of each land in a great meeting, so that he could announce how he would save the people this time. When everyone had gathered, he stood before the congregation and said only this: ‘Today I die so that my blood may cover the blood of those who died in vain and allow the land to flourish once again. Know this though, one day there will be the threat of war again, and at that time even more will die. When comes to pass, I will be born once again to try and make my stand against this evil, but I know not whether I will be successful or not. Therefore, do all within your own powers to prevent this horrible tragedy from taking place.’  
“At the end of these words, he grabbed his sword from its scabbard at his side, and stabbed himself in his stomach, his blood spilling out of the wound and soaking the ground before him. As his blood continued to flow from his body, the puddle on the ground spread to an impossibly large size and slowly soaked into the ground as it moved farther from the now dead body. Once the blood had completely drained into the ground, little sprouts of healthy plants began to grow.  
“The people who witnessed this mourned for the loss of such a great hero yet were overjoyed at the sight of life beginning to thrive again. They left the place soon after and traveled back to their homes, sharing everything they had seen and heard. As they spread out from the resting place of the Peacemaker, the growth on the land seemed to follow in their paths, spreading the blood to the rest of the world. Many marveled at this and spoke in hushed whispers of the prophecy the Peacemaker gave before his death.  
“However, after many years of peace, many slowly forgot the means of which that peace had been brought about as well as the prophecy that foretold of a horrible future. They grew complacent in their ways and, eventually, even the memory of the Peacemaker himself was forgotten. Now, only those who remain loyal to the Peacemaker still speak of the prophecy and still search for this child, for though this child has the ability to save the world, its birth also means that a time of evil is upon us.”  
... After the woman finished her story, the young wife sat in confusion trying to process all that she had heard. She slowly lifted her eyes to the old woman sitting before her and asked, “Why are you telling me all of this? What does any of this have to do with me?” The old woman smiled slightly at her question and chuckled softly.  
“You mean you still don’t understand? You foolish child! The child spoken of in the prophecy is none other than your own!”  
“What?” the woman stuttered out, standing up quickly and moving away from the older. “How is that even possible? My baby is just a poor family’s child; there is nothing special about him!” She backed towards the door, hoping to escape from the crazy woman that was still sitting in the chair. She suddenly tripped over a rug lying on the floor and landed on her side, jostling her stomach and causing a wave of pain to rip through her. A scream tore its way from her mouth and she lost consciousness.  
...  
A few hours later, the young wife’s husband came home to find her all alone in that same position, the only difference being her lower dress was soaked in blood and bodily fluids. She was groaning in pain while still unconscious as contractions wracked her body. He quickly placed her on their shared bed and ran to find the village’s midwife.  
When he had brought her to the house the woman pushed him outside and swiftly shut the door in his face, missing his nose by a scant inch. The man, being too nervous about the safety of his wife and child, just paced outside of the door, wincing with each and every scream of pain that rent the air. After some time, the screams died down to pitiful moans, each one quieter than the last until at last the screams of a child could be heard. Hearing this, the man’s knees buckled underneath him and he lay in the dirt, waiting for the midwife to come and retrieve him so that he could join his wife and child in celebration of the birth. However, this was not to be, for, unbeknownst to the man, his young wife had died shortly after giving birth to her small male child.  
While he was waiting outside the doorway, a small contingent of men dressed in green cloaks with the pendant of the king on the breasts of their cloaks rode up on royal military horses. The man stared in awe and slight fear when they stopped in front of him, all thoughts of concern for his wife and child quickly fleeing his mind. As the leader of the men climbed down from his large horse and moved to stand in front of the man, the front door to the small house flung open, the midwife standing in the doorway holding a small bundle of wriggling, crying baby. She swiftly moved toward the leader and deposited the child in his arms. This caused the young husband to rouse himself from his state of shock and walk towards the horseman to try to take his child back. He was immediately surrounded by the other men on horses, preventing any further advance toward his child.  
The man heard words being exchanged between the midwife and the leader of the soldiers, but in his distress he couldn’t bring himself to focus enough to actually comprehend what they were saying to one another, so focused was he on taking his child back. After the two had finished their discussion, he saw a small bag being handed to the woman as she grinned at the leader, revealing several gaps in her mouth where teeth should have resided.  
The rest passed very quickly, with the leader swinging his body skillfully back up on the horse while still keeping a firm, yet gentle hold on the babe. With a flick of his hand, all of the men turned their horses and swiftly rode off back in the direction that they had come. Upon seeing this, the young man felt grief tear at his heart at the loss of his only child, but he still managed to gather himself enough to return to his house so that he could take care of his wife, still unaware that she had already passed from this world. When he came upon her body, which was lying drenched in her own blood and birth fluids, he screamed in horror and loss, knowing that his family was forever destroyed for he would never see his wife or child alive again.  
...  
A man sat upon a throne, thinking upon his most recent acquirement that now rested quietly upon his lap. Just a few minutes ago, the head of his personal guard had entered the room, carrying a bundle of blankets. At this sight, the sitting man had practically leaped from his chair in his excitement, hurrying over to the newly arrived man and staring down at the child who rested in the cloth. He carefully lifted the child from the secure arms holding it and gently hefted it into his own, dismissing the guard at the same time with a brief, distracted order. He slowly walked back to his seat, staring at the child that lay in his arms while whispering quietly in the small ear.  
“You are mine now, little one. I shall take care of you, provide for all of your needs and wants for the rest of your life. All you must do in return is obey my every command.”


End file.
